1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a memory storage device. More specifically, the invention describes a compactable memory storage disc adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotating memory storage discs have become an important means of data storage. Conventional rotating memory storage discs including compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) are produced in standard (i.e. currently 12 cm) and reduced diameter (i.e. currently 8 cm) configurations (with the memory storage capacity being proportional to the disc area). However, only 12 cm memory discs are compatible with currently configured slot drives as seen in FIG. 1 showing a memory disc player 100 having a slot interface 102 suitable for receiving a standard diameter disc. It should be noted that the slot interface 102 can also be found on laptop computers, car audio systems, etc. However, there are many applications requiring less storage capacity than is available on the standard diameter (high storage capacity) disc. In such situations it would be advantageous to use a reduced diameter (lower storage capacity) disc. Such advantages include reduced shipping costs, reduced production costs, etc.
Unfortunately, these reduced diameter discs are not compatible with slot drives exclusively designed to receive standard diameter discs. One currently available solution to using reduced diameter discs in slot drives is that of a rigid adapter that when used in conjunction with the reduced diameter disc enables a memory disc player to accept and play the reduced diameter memory disc. However, this solution does nothing to reduce shipping costs since the rigid adapter (with its larger footprint) must be shipped with the reduced diameter disc and therefore a standard sized shipping container must be used to accommodate both the rigid adapter and reduced diameter disc.
What is needed is a cost effective method and apparatus for shipping reduced diameter discs that assures the end user will be able to use the reduced diameter disc in a slot drive designed exclusively for a standard diameter disc.